


Деревянный причал бесконечного моря травы

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Время, как море, развязывает любые узлы.





	Деревянный причал бесконечного моря травы

В какой-то момент Ричарду кажется, что они завернут за угол и увидят море. Хищный прищур Берто, склонившегося к гриве коня, напоминает о гончих, вставших на след. Кого он мог бы выслеживать с такой злостью, Ричард не знает, но отчего-то ему кажется, что именно с этим напряженным лицом Альберто должен искать путь к морю. Как будто подаваясь вперед на едкий аромат водорослей и соли. 

Ричард не рос рядом с морем, но думает, что мог бы полюбить его любовью Альберто, заразиться этим чувством, словно чумой, заполняя просительную пустоту внутри чужим хищным восторгом.   
Конечно же, они не находят ничего: Оллария не Марикьяра. 

Их выносит к трактиру у реки с рассохшейся деревянной вывеской.   
Альберто зло кривится, глядя на днища лодок, вытащенных на песок, словно выпотрошенная рыба. Потом его гримаса перерастает таки в улыбку, блестят белые зубы. 

— Пообедаем здесь? — понимающе предлагает Ричард. 

Берто согласно и уверенно кивает. 

В трактире оказывается на удивление светло и чисто. Альберто заказывает вино, и Ричард с любопытством прислушивается к нему, чтобы при случае блеснуть знанием хотя бы перед Налем. 

— «Вдовья слеза», — обращается к нему Берто, — подойдет? Лучшего тут все равно не найти, мы далеко забрались... 

Ричард торопливо кивает, краснея кончиками ушей, когда бедро трактирной служанки касается его плеча сквозь одежду. Он неловко отодвигается к окну под мелодичный смех Берто. Впрочем, лучше уж так, чем когда они пытались поругаться из-за эра Штанцлера. 

— Расскажешь мне про море, — просит Ричард, когда голова приятно тяжелеет, и подпирает щеку кулаком. Ему хочется говорить о чем-то, что не рассорит их с Берто, и вернуться вечером в Лаик вдвоем, как и выехали. 

Берто смотрит из-под ресниц испытующе, как будто у него требуют выдать какую-то тайну, а он пытается понять, заслуживает ли собеседник такого доверия. 

— Море — другая жизнь, — он пожимает плечами, кажется, вполне искренне не находя больше слов для объяснения. — Расскажи мне про своих... — почти извиняющимся тоном просит он. 

И Ричард рассказывает. Начинает почему-то с Айрис и их детских проделок, потом вдруг понимает, что в их возрасте, говоря о девушке, принято сватать ее за кого-то, а не перечислять каждый сломанный ею крыжовниковый куст во внутреннем дворе.   
Но Берто смеется, и Ричард продолжает рассказывать. 

Про Надор, каким он был еще во времена Эгмонта, — что-то более позднее вспоминать не хочется. Про еженедельную исповедь, на которой собиралось все семейство и многочисленные гости дома — здесь Альберто насмешливо фыркает, но ничего не говорит вслух. Про вековые скалы, покрытые жухлой травой, словно слабым цыплячьим пухом, про разбитые не раз колени, и легенды о призраках, живущих в пещерах у ручья. 

Альберто пьет, слегка прижмуриваясь, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от брезгливости, но при этом его взгляд ни на секунду не отпускает Ричарда. Сам Ричард пьет почти залпом, торопясь продолжить рассказ и вернуть в тело томительную легкость. 

Только вот воспоминания, отталкивая друг друга, стремительно несутся к настоящему дню. 

Вот одно.   
Про маленькую Дейдри, вечно надрывно простывшую в отсыревшем замке, и про то, как Ричард носил ее на руках, ощущая себя взрослым и старшим в неполные тринадцать.   
И другое. Про копошащихся под рукой щенят, еще совсем маленьких, мягких, нелепых, и Айрис, улыбающуюся напротив, сидящую на земле с испачканным в пыли подолом платья. И резкий окрик Мирабеллы.   
«Герцог Окделл». Не Ричард. Не Дик.   
Как будто он провинился перед всеми этим своим герцогством. 

Настроение стремительно портится, и он замолкает. Берто продолжает смотреть насмешливо, но уже с каким-то новым интересом. Может быть, не напрасно им запрещали откровенничать друг с другом. 

Ричард с бессмысленным упорством не позволяет Альберто платить за себя, хотя очевидно, что тот не придает этому ни малейшего значения. 

Когда они выходят на улицу, солнце печет уже нещадно, разогнав и без того слабые облака, которые еще колыхались на небе утром. Число лодок увеличивается, среди них появляются совсем широкие, похожие на беспомощных перевернутых черепах.   
Берто произносит что-то непереводимое, но, судя по его виду, презрительно ругается. Несмотря на эту ругань, Ричарду кажется, что будь они пешими, без лошадей, Берто обязательно затащил бы его в одну из лодок.   
Река, маленький городской канал, пахнет грязью и сыростью, а под таким солнцем обещает стать еще гаже. 

Оллария поражает цветом. Выбеленные дома, сияющие на солнце так, что устает взгляд, похожи на пряники под белой глазурью. Тут и там пробивается буйная листва, неподрезанные ветви свешиваются прямо над дорогой, и приходится отводить их в сторону рукой.   
Оллария кажется невыразимо гостеприимной, людной, шумящей, по сравнению с пустынным Надором. Это ощущение сбивает с толку, но одновременно вызывает внутри какое-то сдержанное тепло. 

Альберто направляет лошадь на самые людные улицы, словно в Лаик соскучился по этому гомону и теперь просто наслаждается, слушая его, даже не находя среди прохожих ни одного знакомого, все равно довольный уже тем, что люди просто есть вокруг.   
Ричард мешкает, не зная, должен ли подать монету монаху, монотонно и недобро бубнящему посреди улицы. 

Альберто оборачивается к нему с насмешливым недоумением, красивые губы уже вздрагивают в желании произнести что-то колкое. Но глядя на лицо Ричарда, болезненно сведенные брови и мрачную готовность дать отпор, он внезапно замолкает, и только смеется, придержав коня, чтоб дождаться. 

Они проезжают мимо узких, но положительно бесконечных рядов городского рынка, где десятки людей стараются перекричать друг друга, но только по-рыбьи разевают рты, и взмахивают руками.   
Лапами вверх болтаются на бечевках тощие мертвые куры с подернутыми желтизной перьями. Торговка надрывается больше всех, зная, что к вечеру товар окончательно пропадет. 

Ричард снова отстает, засмотревшись на прилавок худой хитроглазой торговки, где рассыпаны разноцветные браслеты из мелкого каменного крошева. 

— Прекрасные господа! Есть амулеты и для моря, и для суши, не торопитесь, присмотрите, что идет на глаза! — вскидывается она. 

Берто презрительно сплевывает, оскаливая белые резцы, и пытается взяться за повод коня Ричарда, чтобы потащить их обоих за собой. 

— Эй. Я тебе не младшая сестричка, — огрызается Ричард, привставая в стременах, и сам направляя лошадь. 

— А на побрякушки смотришь точно так же, — охотно отвечает Альберто. И когда Ричард уже готов сказать что-то действительно оскорбительное, оборачивается, глядя в лицо с ласковым прищуром, и прижимает палец к своим губам. А потом вопросительно вздергивает бровь — ну, еще не передумал ругаться, герцог Окделл? 

Ричард передумал. 

Оллария принимает их, раскинувшись во всем великолепии, показывает и самые красивые уголки, и самые неприкрыто уродливые закоулки. Они не задерживаются почти нигде, стараясь жадно захватить побольше впечатлений до возвращения в Лаик. Усталому Ричарду уже сейчас кажется, что вечером он уляжется в свою постель, и продолжит смотреть под сомкнутыми веками на пряничные дома и мраморные фонтаны, не умея уснуть. 

Все это слишком, и под конец вызывает уже только раздражение. 

Они сбегают. За городскими воротами Берто тянет его поехать в обход, и Ричард соглашается.   
Дикая неухоженная трава, перебиваемая блеклыми серыми колосьями какого-то незнакомого растения, кажется почти родной. Почти как дома. 

Кони тоже радуются, встревоженные с непривычки городской суетой, а теперь оказавшиеся в тишине. Мориск Берто, разыгравшись, презрительно пофыркивает на коня Ричарда, тот в свою очередь норовит ущипнуть клочок травы, когда владелец отвлекается, рассматривая окрестности, и не гонит вперед.   
Берто начинает рассказывать о кораблях, потом переключается на лошадей, в которых Ричард разбирается едва ли лучше чем в кораблях. Мориск красиво несет изящную голову на тонкой шее, безупречно чувствуя, что разговор зашел о нем и ожидая похвалы. Берто тепло треплет его по шее. 

— Здесь, — объявляет Альберто, и легко соскакивает на землю. Вокруг нет абсолютно ничего, и Ричард в недоумении пожимает плечами, но тоже спешивается. 

Они расстилают на земле плащи, за ненадобностью с утра притороченные к седлам.   
Ричард ложится на спину, закидывая руки за голову. Нежное, пронзительно-синее небо здесь расчерчено белыми перьями облаков.   
Берто уходит, возвращается, возится рядом, уходит снова. Ричард почти засыпает, вопреки мысли о том, как обидно будет проспать свободный день и не увидеть больше ничего. 

— Дик! — зовет его Берто. Не дозвавшись, осторожно пинает носком сапога по лодыжке. — Герцог Окделл.   
Обращение живо напоминает о матери, моментально прогоняя сонное благодушие. 

— Чего тебе стоит угомониться? — злится он, поднимаясь на локтях, и почти сталкивается носом с ладонью Альберто, испачканной земляникой. На несколько секунд оба они испуганно замирают, Дик — ощущая под локтями и спиной неуютно бугристую землю, Берто — в такой неустойчивой позе, как будто вот-вот собирается завалиться вперед, на Дика. 

— Сладкая, — зачем-то уточняет он, и Ричард понимает, что, если попытается высвободить одну руку, чтоб забрать ягоды, то должен перевернуться на бок, а ладонь Берто, маячащая у самого лица, не дает ему такой возможности.   
Ему кажется, что он все еще пьян, если не от вина, то от хищного испытующего взгляда Альберто, который моментально гаснет под черными ресницами, когда губы Ричарда осторожно собирают ягоды с ладони. 

Когда Альберто снова открывает глаза, он похож на леопарда с гневно и восторженно раздувающимися тонкими ноздрями. Он стремительно отстраняется, и ложится рядом с Ричардом. Тот отодвигается, освобождая край плаща. 

— Линарцы, — напоминает он о заглохшем было разговоре. 

— Линарцы, — фыркает Берто, всем своим выразительным лицом изображая пренебрежение к красивым прогулочным коням. — Корабль и коня нужно выбирать для войны, а не для праздника. 

Ричард пожимает плечами.   
Он мало знает о кораблях, мало знает о хороших лошадях, и не то чтоб сильно осведомлен о войне, хотя и прочитал о ней почти все, что нашел в сырой и мрачной библиотеке Лаик. 

— Глупо погибнуть из-за того, что решил покрасоваться, — неожиданно строго договаривает Альберто. Тот самый Берто, которые предложил Эстебану гнать наперегонки. 

— А как — не глупо? — обижается на эту снисходительность Ричард. 

Берто переворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и совершенно легкомысленно признается:   
— Не знаю. Я думаю, что умру в море. Может быть, даже выйдет так, что некому будет рассказать об этом на суше. 

Ричарду живо вспоминается торговка с ее громогласным окриком и горкой «морских» амулетов. Наверняка, они пользуются успехом. Или нет? 

— Разве вернуться домой не самое главное? — удивляется Ричард, глядя в красивое лицо Берто, на котором и без того отчетливо виден ответ. 

Он пытается представить, что никогда больше не увидит Надор, такой ненавистный, но такой родной, с его скупыми бесцветными радостями и мрачными обитателями. На душе становится невыносимо пусто от этой мысли. 

— Не для всех, наверное, — как-то ломко и неожиданно осторожно улыбается Берто. Садится, развязывая шейный платок, и дергает с шеи тонкую серебряную цепочку, неприязненно поводя плечами. 

— Вот, это не то, чем торгуют на пристани, а самый настоящий. 

Маленький черненого серебра якорь качается перед носом Ричарда, а потом Берто тянет край порванной цепочки в рот, зубами разгибая одно из звеньев.   
Облизывается, морщит нос. А потом подается к Ричарду, почти ткнувшись в плечо, и накидывает цепочку на его шею, зажимая сломанное звено голыми пальцами. Ричард почему-то не сопротивляется, сидит, не дыша, ощущая скулой касание чужих волос. 

— Не расстегивается, в том и соль, — кривовато улыбается Берто. 

— Берто, я... — начинает было Ричард, но замолкает, сомневаясь, что голос его не предаст. 

— Не моя младшая сестра, я запомнил, герцог, — усмехается Берто. С силой ударяет его кулаком в плечо. 

Кончается тем, что они катятся по земле, стараясь оседлать друг друга, и от души хохоча.   
Ричард оказывается сверху, на секунду позволив себе ткнуться носом в висок Берто и вдохнуть незнакомый запах волос, волнующий и приятный. Альберто в ответ гладит его по затылку, но почти сразу же скидывает на землю, ударив острым коленом. 

— Пора обратно, — объявляет он, пресекая новую попытку Ричарда завалить его на траву. 

***

Они появляются вовремя, но все равно получают выволочку, и отправляются по своим комнатам, даже не вымывшись.   
Ричард безуспешно пытается вытрясти из волос и одежды травинки и сухой песок, но усталость берет свое, и в конце концов он просто ложится под одеяло, свернувшись в уютный комок.   
И никакой Олларии — вся она поблекла, погребенная под более важными воспоминаниями. Пальцы Альберто, его губы, белозубая злая улыбка, тонкая прямая спина. 

Под одеялом Ричард пробует пальцем прочность серебряной цепочки, пытается в темноте нащупать то самое сломанное звено, которое удерживает ее. Но не находит.   
Запоздалым смущением приходит мысль — а что подумают другие, если заметят? Может ли это внезапное покровительство повредить самому Берто?   
Наверное, лучше вернуть, — решает он. Но пальцы все еще не находят место излома, а глаза слипаются раньше, чем он успевает этому удивиться или потянуться за свечой. 

Ему снится Айрис, спелая земляника, пачкающая руки, и гарцующий линарец, красивый, но все равно чем-то уступающий в красоте огромным кораблям, качающимся на серых волнах.


End file.
